Consumer markets continue to request smaller portable electronic devices which have greater functional features. Examples of such devices include two-way and broadcast radio receivers (i.e., Walkman.RTM.), compact disc players, cellular telephones, and computer devices to name but a few. As portable electronic devices have become smaller, a variety of carrying means have been developed. These carrying means have included belt-mounted carrying cases which have gained particular acceptance in applications such as portable radios and compact disc players. However, as devices have become smaller and smaller, carrying means such as belt clips have become less and less desirable. Further, as such devices have become smaller, they have become more compatible with wearing in more convenient places, such as, for example, on the wrist. An example of this type of device, might be, for example, a one-way call receiver, such as a portable paging device. Pagers which are worn on the wrist have long been incorporated into wristwatch type devices. In these devices, the pager and the watch are an integral unit. The battery powering the pager and the watch is incorporated into the back of the integral unit. Unfortunately, this type of device configuration with the battery in the back of the device would not work for other high power consumption personal communication devices, such as cellular phones. To incorporate the battery into this type of integral unit would expand the size of the phone itself making it bulky and unattractive. Further, the battery would use too much precious space which could be more efficiently used for customer feature electronics. Finally, placement of the battery in the integral unit itself would make battery replacement, even if it is a rechargeable battery, require disassembly of the device, thereby occasioning damage and inconvenience to the user.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. discloses a portable electronic device carried on the user's wrist by a wrist band and powered by a power supply in the wrist band. The portable electronic device includes two sets of contacts exposed on the exterior of each side of the portable electronic device and coupled to electronic circuitry inside the portable electronic device. The wrist band includes two wrist band portions wherein each wrist band portion has one set of contacts. The sets of contacts on each wrist band portion are exposed to the exterior of the wrist band and coupled to an energy storage device inside each wrist band portion. The two sets of contacts on the portable electronic device are electrically coupled to the set of contacts on each wrist band portion to transfer power from the energy storage devices to the portable electronic device. One disadvantage of the above-mentioned application is that the contacts on the portable electronic device and the contacts on the wrist band are exposed. Such exposure subjects the contacts to contamination from the environment and contact with the user. Another disadvantage of the above-mentioned application is that the linear space consumed by the portable electronic device limits linear space in the wrist band portions for the energy storage devices. Limitations on the energy storage devices reduces the amount of time that the portable electronic device can operate before the energy storage devices need recharging. Still another disadvantage of the above-mentioned application is that four contacts are provided on the portable electronic device for electrical coupling to four contacts provided on the wrist band portions. Multiple contacts increases piece part count and consumes valuable limited space on such a miniature portable electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable electronic device carried on a user's wrist by a wrist band and powered by a electronic storage device in the wrist band, wherein the wrist band has contacts protected from environmental contamination and contact with the user's wrist, has increased space for additional energy storage capacity, and has a reduced number of contacts.